


God of Fire (and blacksmiths and metalworking)

by oftheashtree



Series: Greek Mythology AU [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Ares - Freeform, Artemis - Freeform, Drabble, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades - Freeform, Hephaestus - Freeform, Hera - Freeform, M/M, Zeus - Freeform, apollo - Freeform, not-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oftheashtree/pseuds/oftheashtree
Summary: Tony Stark, the god of fire, smiths, and metalworking, is the son of Howard Stark, King of the Gods, and Maria Stark, goddess of marriage. Later accounts would indicate that Tony – or Hephaestus, as he was better known – had no father. Tony had intended that to be the outcome when he started the rumor himself.(Not related to "Merchant of Death (and beauty and splendor)" but feel free to read if interested.)





	God of Fire (and blacksmiths and metalworking)

**Author's Note:**

> Can't let go of this Greek God AU thing, so here's another take on it. 
> 
> Also, I haven't decided if I actually want to add some plot to this, so it's complete for now but status may change in future if I add chapters to make it a real story instead of a little thought experiment.

Tony Stark, the god of fire, smiths, and metalworking, is the son of Howard Stark, King of the Gods, and Maria Stark, goddess of marriage. Later accounts would indicate that Tony – or Hephaestus, as he was better known – had no father. Tony had intended that to be the outcome when he started the rumor himself.

Who, after all, would want a father that had thrown him from the top of a mountain and permanently damaged his son’s chest and legs?

So Howard – better known as Zeus – throws Tony from mountain, and Tony wakes up in a cave, tended to by a Man called Yinsen who later sacrifices himself to save Tony from the marauders that would try to capture him and use him for their own selfish desires. Tony never forgets Yinsen’s name, an honor not shared by many.

Yinsen had assisted Tony in creating a device to replace his heart and a device to allow him to walk even with his permanently mangled legs, but the devices are made of metals mined by Men, and they are weak and prone to rusting, so Tony leaves the cave and travels across the seas to a sleepy little village. He brings in enough funds to support himself in the world of Men, builds himself better legs, and no one suspects the bearded, prideful blacksmith that set up shop at the end of Main Street of being the god of metalworking. Tony likes it that way.

Tony _liked_  it that way.

But then Loki, god of mischief, attacks, and Tony is called to action by Nick Fury, god of the Underworld, and a ragtag group of minor gods and goddesses because none of the higher-ups could be bothered to descend from Olympus to clean up the mess they no doubt had a hand in creating.

Tony’s suit of iron moves gracefully at his bidding, supporting his lame legs and allowing him to walk lightly, almost as if he was floating just slightly above the ground. He is joined in the fight by Asclepius, god of medicine, who prefers to be called Bruce; Artemis and Apollo, who go by Natasha and Clint; Thor, a god from another part of the world and Loki’s brother; and Ares, god of war, who’d just like to be called Steve, thanks.

They fight and win, no thanks to Zeus, and the ragtag group of gods and goddesses are outed to that tiny village. Tony's prepared to pack up and move, even though he’s grown fond of the humans that live here, but it turns out they’re fond of him, too.

“And did you really think you were fooling anyone with your “I’m-a-simple-human-not-a-god” routine, Tony?” Pepper, who has become one of Tony’s closest friends, asks. “The pots and pans I’ve bought from you have never rusted or cracked under heat.”

“And the scythes and hoes I purchased have yet to need sharpening,” Rhodey, another friend, chimes in from the crowd in front of Tony’s workshop.

Tony bristles internally at the idea of his creations needing upkeep or repair, but says nothing.

“The trouble that is naturally attracted to a god will begin to outweigh my usefulness,” Tony warns.

Pepper’s face softens immediately.

“We do not value you for your “usefulness”, Tony. We value your kindness and charity, your work ethic and integrity,” she insists. “We value you for you.”

Tony, having been forsaken by his own parents and mutilated for the rest of his life, can hardly believe her, but the townspeople are insistent that he stay in the little shop he has made a home and so he does.

Natasha and Clint leave to serve Zeus and Hades still, but they come back more often than not, drawn to this little village that Tony has made into a home for them. Bruce leaves almost immediately to continue his travels, teaching any Man who will listen about the wonders of medicine.

“I’ll come by to visit sometime,” the god promises. “And if you ever need the Other Guy again, just let me know.”

Tony claps him on the shoulder and assures him that he will. He’s sad to see Bruce leave.

Thor takes Loki home to the North, but Tony would bet his best anvil they’ll be seeing the Norse god of thunder again given the way he’s been making eyes at a woman from town.

Ares – Steve – is the biggest surprise. He and Tony hadn’t gotten along well in the beginning. The god of war and the god of fire were bound to clash, but they found a way to work together in the end, and it figured that they would compliment one another so well. Fire and war often went hand in hand, after all. Tony made weapons and Steve put them to good use.

After they’d danced around one another, throwing barbs to see how much each could take, they fell into a pattern of tentative friendship. Steve, though once close to Howard, had tired of Zeus’s games and promiscuity. He was drawn to Howard’s son, though, seeing much of Zeus’s brilliance but little of his blind arrogance. Tony had a heart, even if he didn’t want anyone to know it. He made a boy in town braces just like his own, down to the crimson and gold details, when the boy was crippled in a game by the river gone wrong. He gave generously to the townspeople, often allowing his customers to pay half price or, sometimes, not at all.

Steve saw all of this and loved him for it, though it would take a few years to realize how deep that love truly ran.

 

 

 


End file.
